Wanting the Past
by moonyeowyn
Summary: If you told me two months ago that I would be here, living with TheBoyWhoLived, I would have thrown you in the lake. If you told me that my sister was the heir of Slytherin let's just say the men in white jackets would be enjoying your company right now
1. Wanting the Past

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing besides Jayden, Elizabeth, Elenza, and the plot. 

Wanting the Past

If you told me two months ago that I would be here, living with The-Boy-Who-Lived, I would have thrown you in the lake. If you told me that my sister, adopted of course, and best-friend was the heir of Slytherin... Well, let's just say the men in white jackets would be enjoying your company at the moment. I would give anything to be back in Hogwarts two months pror of the present.

TWO MONTHS AGO

Three girls sat by the lake, one was a Slytherin of average height with blue-gray eyes and long raven hair; another was a tall brunette with hazel eyes, funny she was a Gryffindor; the last one was a short strawberry-blonde with gray eyes, she just happened to belong to Ravenclaw.

"Elizabeth, tell the Trio to leave us alone," the red head moaned as she saw the three seventh years headed toward them.

"Elizabeth, why do you hang around with that Slytherin?" Ron, always the forward one, asked.

"I'm not a Slytherin. I'm a Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff. Say it with me Huf-fle-puff!"

"Jayden, 'the names Koda, say it with me Ko-da.'" The Ravenclaw laughed. She started to stand up when Harry held out his hand to help. "Sorry, Harry, funny thing about shaking hands you got to HAVE hands."

Harry looked down to see his hands were gone. "Ron, your brothers were always good for a laugh." Elizabeth laughed as she held up some invisible powder that she bought from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

PRESENT TIME

I guess fate curses the content. Here I am sitting in the kitchen with my old professor. Lupin was the one who comforted me when I saw my parents' house destroyed and saw their mangled bodies. He also kept me from doing anything stupid and for that I'm grateful. He became sort of the Father Figure in my life after that.

So here we sit listening to Harry, Ron, the twins, Bill, and Tonks fighting over what to do next.

"No wonder why Telyon was never messed with by the others. She's their Lord's bloody daughter!" Ron said.

I stood up and had my wand pointed at his throat. "Take that back, you little weasle! Jayden was raised an orphan and than as my sister. She had no idea who her parents were. NOW TAKE IT BACK!"

I felt Remus come up behind me. I shook my head, "Stay out of this."

I knew he wouldn't, it was worth a try though. Sure enough he came, pushed my wand arm down, and motioned for the others to leave. His shoulder-length, gray flecked hair shook as he motioned Tonks to leave as well. When we were alone he pulled me into a hug and took my wand away from me. He pushed me, gently, into a chair and knelt before me. He wiped the traitorous tears from my eyes and looked at me both sternly and lovingly. Like I said he took the place of my Father after-.

"You know he couldn't help it. Elenza, you MUST control your temper."

I shook my head my hair shimmering in the fire light. I tried to stand up but he blocked my path. So, naturally, I jumped over the arm of my chair and headed for the door. When I got there I couldn't open it so I started hitting and kicking it. Stupid werewolf took my wand. He sighed and came over, he pulled me away from the door and I started beating him in the chest. I couldn't see him through my tears. When I couldn't hit him anymore he just held me as I cried.

For the first time in two months I cried. Tears fell for my parents who did nothing. For Hogwarts, now used as Voldemort's Palace. For the lost, including, Elizabeth. For the dead, including, Dumbledore. For my sister in all but blood stuck doing Merlin knows what.

When my tears were shed Remus picked me up, stupid werewolf I hate being held like a child and he knows it, and put me on the couch that had been moved to the kitchen. He pushed me down when I tried to get up so I just rolled over facing the back cushons. He rubbed comforting circles on my back. He thought I was asleep when someone crashed through the door.

"Moony, why did you lock me out?" the man asked.

I guessed Remus pointed at me because they were silent for a while.

"I still don't see why?"

Padfoot, do you want your godson's best friend dead? No, I thought not, if I had let her out there before she had calmed down we wouldn't have to worry about the war out there. We would have to worry about this seventeen year old murdering anyone who got in her way!"

I smiled imagining Sirius' dumbfounded expression. Dumbledore had transported the stunned man to the Carribean while he was falling into the veil. Good thing to because someone would be dead if it wasn't for him and Remus.

"What is her problem?" Sirius asked.

"How did you feel when James' parents were murdered for nothing? How would you feel if unbeknowest to your or James, he suddenly turned out to be the heir to HIM? Forget that, how did you feel when Peter-"

"Stop!" Sirius was breathing as though he had just ran a mile. "I get it... It still doesn't give her the right to curse Harry or Ron."

I could almost see Remus shrug, "I talked to her about it and I will again when she wakes up. Will you tell Harry and Ron to lighten up on her?"

"Remus, she wasn't the only one to lose somebody. There's hope for her friend, there is none for their's." Sirius, I guessed, left with that. I almost forgot that Hermione was killed in the Hogwarts take over. I did feel bad for Ron and Harry. Hermione was always one to discuss a good book with. Oh well, feeling bad is not going to bring her back. I heard Remus come up behind me and move my long hair out of my face. He leaned over, kissed me on my brow, put a blanket on me and walked out. Feeling safe, or as safe as you could feel, I fell asleep.


	2. letters

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I know it sucks but, we all can't be J. K. R.**

* * *

Letters

I woke up and decided I was done with not knowing. I took a piece of paper out of a drawer and started writing with my quill.

_J_

_I don't care what is happening, just tell me you are fine. Have you heard anything about Liz? _

E

I quickly stuffed the short letter into my pocket and put my supplies away. Not a moment to soon for Remus walked through the door as I shut the drawer.

"Looking for this?" He held my wand justoutof my reach, "You will only get it back if you don't use it to curse any one of the residents here."

I nodded until he gave me back my wand. "Now, where did that weasle go?"

"Elenza," Remus warned.

I held up my hands in defeat and walked out of the kitchen. I made sure no one was in the room before slipping outside into the frosty morning. I wanted to run and never look back. Let me make a point that what I wanted to do and what I did are two different things. I found myself walking up the street and then whistling. My falcon flew down and landed on my covered arm.

"Artemis, I need you to take this to Jayden. Be careful and try not to be seen."

I stroked his head and put the letter in a pouch that you had to touch and/or know it was there to see. I watched as he flew off and out of sight. I walked, slowly, back into the house where I saw a furious Remus and an exasperated Tonks, everyone else seemed to be still asleep.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked in his deadly whisper. I would so much enjoy him shouting instead but, no Remus knew how to make people feel guilty.

"For a walk," I responded shrugging.

"Does it not occure to you that you are wanted? That Death-Eaters could be standing on the street waiting for you, for any of us!"

"Yes, it has occured to me. It has also caught my attention that Harry and the Weasle can get away with anything! I was defending my friend for the umpteenth time and for the umpteenth time_you_ have stopped me from doing it properly." I retorted seething with unbidden rage.

"You must get along if you are to live and be protected in this house," Remus said still in his evil, quiet tone.

"Well, maybe I'm tired of being protected when others aren't!"

Remus stormed up to his bedroom without another word. Guess he didn't need to add anything for Tonks did, "He wants to save the others. He has to start some where and he chose to start with you."

She left me feeling nothing but remorse and guilt. I hate those feelings beyond all others, besides fear. The day went on every one had lunch, minus Remus. I read through out the day, again, not that I'm complaining. When Remus didn't show up for dinner I started to worry and went upstairs and knocked on his door, hestitantly.

"Come in," I took a steading breath before I walked in. He was seated in a chair reading and writing something. I came and sat on his bed looking at the ground.

"Remus, I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"You were just expressing your feelings," He responded shortly still writing.

I sighed and came over and sat on the edge of his desk, "I over reacted. I'm stressed. It's leaving my nerves raw. I am grateful for you keeping me out of trouble."

Remus just sat there staring blankly at his paper. "No more. No more running off with out permission," He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're forgiven." He stood up and gave me a hug until he realized a falcon was trying to get through his window.

Like I said before fate curses the content. Remsu let go of me and walked to his window. He looked around and seeing no one he opened the window. The falcon flew over to me and rubbed his beak against my arm.

"You just had to come now, didn't you?" I whispered.

"You have a falcon?" Remus asked.

"I find them more intelligent, faster, and prettier than owls."

I took a piece of paper out of the pouch.

_E _

_I'm so glad you're alright. They won't let me leave, stupid personages. I haven't heard anything about Liz yet, though I guess no news is better then bad news._

_They tried to force me into a **DRESS**! Don't worry Crabbe or Goyle ended up wearing it, who ever the tall one is, I never could tell them apart. Draco is being pleasant, no bodily harm has come to him, though I put a bouncing charm on him after I threw him off the Astronomy Tower. Don't look at me like that! He came and told me my Daddio wanted to see me._

_Oh, I heard about mum and dad. What ever you do **DON'T** go any where near the house. They are watching that street like hawks. Oh, thanks for sending Artemis, they check the bloody owls. Everyone thought Artemis was my pet. I went along with it and told them that he goes and hunts off Hogwarts' grounds, said the owls annoy him._

_Be safe. Don't do anything stupid (that's my job, Ravenclaw)._

_J_

After I finished reading I ran to the Drawing Room, Remus running after me. I found Ron sitting on a couch with Ginny and Harry. I shook the letter in Ron's face.

"Take that you weasle! She's under freakin' house arrest. She doesn't like Voldemort," I all but screamed.

"What are you talking about, Elenza?" Ginny asked. I always liked her, the only Weasley girl always gave credit to her red hair. She was loyal to her friends but, don't get her angry,_very_ bad idea.

"Why would she warn me? Why would she caree about my mum and dad?" I threw questions at the dumbstruck Ron, still shaking the letter in my fist.

By now the room was full with all the residents. Remus tried to hold me back but, I shook him off. Harry stood up and said, "Calm down. Who are you talking about? What is that?"

I gave over the letter, reluctantly. I watched as everyone read the letter. The silence and tension grew with every pass of the letter.

"You sent a letter?" Sirius laughed, "Why don't you just put up a big sign, 'Refugees Are Here'!"

"Why do you think I went for that walk?" I retorted bitterly.

"So, you put first your life-"

"-And now everyone's-"

"-At risk?" Fred and George stated.

"He wanted proof and I got it!" I said nodding to Ron.

"What does this prove, that she is loyal to you? That helps the rest of us, thanks a million!" Ron stated.

"If I had any where else to go trust me I wouldn't be staying here! If you want to settle this matter let's fight one-on-one. Oh, and no wands," I snarled, he was really pissing me off.

"What kind of deul has no wands?" Ron asked.

"Elenza, please don't," I heard Harry and Remus plead but, I shook my head.

"Fine," Ron stated.

I gave my wand to Remus with a smile as Ron gave his to Harry. Everyone made a wide circle around us. Ron made his move to soon and I side-stepped and tripped him. He got up and punched me in my stomach. I could hear, faintly, people gasping. I took Ron's shoulders and kneed him in the gut. We went on like this for about five minutes until he had me pinned on the ground.

"Yield," he gasped.

I shook my head and bit his hand holding my wrist. I was the one on top now and I asked the question. He surrendered. Immediatly I was pulled off of him. Remus took me back to his room while Tonks healed Ron. I sat on the bed as Remus mended my broken nose, black eye and the cut on my wrist.

"He had it coming, Remus, I would even take on the whole house if they acted like Ron," I said breaking the silence.

"You just had to find a way, didn't you?" Remus said.

"I didn't use my wand."

"You'll be lucky if they don't throw you out."

"They'll be hypocrites if they do. They take in refugees, street rats, not throw them out."

"None of the 'street rats' has caused so much trouble. Their scared, this is their last place to go and you might have cut their time here even shorter."

"Fine, take their side see what I care."

"I'm seeing it from both views."

"So, I'm fully in the wrong?"

"No, Ron has had that coming to him. Yes, in the fact that you shouldn't have sent that letter." He gave me a hug and I went to my room. I laid on my bed and smiled, Weasle looked so funny with a bloddy lip, black eye, and a bleeding wrist sprawled on the ground like that.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Brother and Death

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am not J. K. Rowling. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **Character death, nothing gory.

* * *

**Going back and Death**

Iwent down stairs and sat on the couch. Everyone was stealing glances at me. Do you think I care? Stare at me for all I care. I pulled out Jayden's letter. My eyes widened when it crossed the last paragraph. If they are watching the street then they are watching the others. Darren, oh my gosh, they might have killed him. I stood up and stormed upstairs, grabbed my cloak and ran to the front door.

Can fate cut me a break, for once? Tonks was reading in the entrance hall. She saw me with my cloak and her eyebrow rose in question.

"Just let me go, please," I pleaded.

"Depends on where you plan to go."

"I have to check up on something."

"Still haven't answered my question have you?"

"Get out of my way!" I hit myself for yelling. Now everyone was in the entrance hall.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"We have ourselves a runaway," Tonks stated.

"Elenza?" Remus asked wanting to hear both sides, as always.

"I have to."

"You said you wouldn't go without permission."

"Actually, you said 'no more.' I didn't respond," I heard the gasps and sensed the glares but, my eyes were on Remus, "Look in normal cases I wouldn't go without permission but, I have to. I can't let him be caught then killed."

"Who is it now?" Harry asked.

"My friend. My neighbor. He is as close as a brother and I **won't** allow him to be taken. He is defenseless!"

"Didn't Jayden warn you **not** to go back at **all** costs?"

"Remus, he is a muggle. If I get caught then oh well. I won't come back if that is your wish."

"I'll go with you. If we find nothing, we come back and no more foolish ideas, okay?"

I nodded and then ran up gave him a hug and we left. We walked for about an hour until we came to the street. Let me clarify when I say 'street' I mean just that. No smoke from chimneys, no cars on the street, no children playing, no noise but the wind. It was just a street.

We walked up to a forest green house and quickly stepped in. We saw people walking around a gray house, my house. Thanks for the warning Jayden. I walked up the stairs and into a room. I went in the closet and opened a door, hidden by a clothes rack. I was immediately tackled to the floor by a tall, brunette, 18 year old. He held a knife to my throat before he realized who I was. Then he dropped the knife and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alive and as well as can be expected. Come on we have to get out of here. No, I will explain later."

We came downstairs and I raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus's worried expression. He shook his head and motioned to the back kitchen where he made Darren hold tight to his arm and we apparated outside the Grimmauld house. Darren looked dizzy so I put his arm around me and we walked inside. I lead him to the kitchen where he sat down.

"You know that I'm a witch. The people outside are called Death Eaters. They follow a dude named Voldemort, who is now in control. Jayden, just happens to be Voldemort's daughter. So now we are stuck here."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled at me. I sat next to him as Remus called the others downstairs. Remus paced and then said, "Everyone needs to grab their stuff, only necessitates immediately!"

"What happened, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I over heard Death Eaters as they passed. They are now searching for houses with magical protection. It's no longer safe. We need to leave quickly!"

"Exactly where are we supposed to go?" Ron asked.

"Weasel, how about you just do what you're told for once instead of questioning irrelevant things?" I stood up clenching my fists.

"Where we are going isn't irrelevant!" Ron yelled back, now standing a foot away from me.

"It will be if they catch us here. Now, step back unless you want a repeat of yesterday."

"If you were a witch then I would have beaten you, in a **wizarding** duel."

My wand was now pointed at his throat, "Want to test that out?"

Remus and Sirius came in between us. Like I said someone would have been dead, namely a little red headed weasel, if it were not for them. With a look from Sirius, Ron stormed upstairs.

Remus glared, "You weren't helping. No, not another word until we are safely out of here; now, go get your stuff take Darren with you and get him some clothes and food."

I bit my tongue, not advisable, it tends to hurt, and I brought Darren up to my room. I threw a duffle bag at him and pointed at an old wardrobe that had some guy's clothes in it, I think it belonged to Regulus. He put some clothes in the bag and then looked at me.

"I know you're not supposed to talk but, what in the abyss just happened?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'll explain later. We need to go. I don't want to see Jayden that bad, yet."

We gabbed our bags and headed downstairs. Tonks came in and put more charms on the front door.

"They're out there. Out the back, quickly."

We ran out side and climbed the fence. We all ran into the forest that lay beyond. I heard screaming and people climbing over the metal fence. By the sounds they were gaining. I felt someone throw me into the under brush. Darren fell beside me. The curses flew overhead as the 'adults' fought. I heard the cracks of people apparating. I'm guessing they were our adults because I heard the Death Eaters talking.

"This one's dead," I heard on say.

"The others got away. At least we are sure that some of the prime rebels are still alive."

"You say that as if it's a good thing."

"No, I meant that at least we know for sure and we know the faces of the rebels."

"Well, they're on the run now. Let's go."

I heard the 'cracks' of the Death Eaters apparating. Everyone and everything was silent for five minutes. I quietly climbed out and into the clearing. I gasped, there lay the corpse of Mrs. Weasley. I saw Ginny kneeling beside her mother, crying, Ron was holding her shaking form. My heart went out to them, yes, it went out to the Weasel too. I knew the pain they were dealing with.

Cracks we heard and I turned, wand raised, to see Tonks, Sirius, Bill and Remus arrive. I lowered my wand and Darren slowly put his knife away. Bill had tears in his eyes as he quickly dug a grave for the deceased. We stood silent for a moment and then we left. We all knew we couldn't waste time. We walked for hours until we stopped for a break. I heard Darren ask, "What forest are we in anyways?"

"Sherok, why?" Sirius responded.

I looked at Darren and smirked, "We know a place we can stop at."

* * *

Please Rate and Review. 


	4. Recording and Jason

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I would have a say in whether or not Alfonso comes back. Since I do not have a say in it, though I hope he doesn't, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recording and Jason**

I lead the way to the Northern edge of Sherok Forest. I continued on in silence until we came to a large oak tree. Darren went up first and I followed him into a hidden cabin or tree house, whatever.

"Why did you get to go first?" I pouted as everyone came in and sat on the numerous chairs, sofas, and beanbags.

"So sorry, I would have said ladies first but, the title didn't fit," Darren shrugged.

I watched Harry walk over to the stereo system. I was going to warn him; honestly, it just slipped my mind at the last moment.

I smirked as two feminine voices sang off key, "It's a small world after all."

A male voice cut in, "Shut-"

I mimicked the girls and sang along, "-It's a small world after all."

Darren took his cue, "Up."

"It's a small, small world."

Playing true to his part Darren tackled me with an identical yell to the record. He started tickling me just as the recorded laughs died out. Darren sat up and helped me too. Everyone was staring as though we had each grown an extra head, hey that might be cool.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Ron asked.

"That Weasel, was a recording of two girls tormenting a guy." I responded, sympathy only stretched so far.

"And then of said guy getting revenge on said girls," Darren finished.

"I can't believe you asked after we practically reanacted it for you!" I exasperated, arms flailing.

"We were only missing Jay," Darren nodded.

"Jay?" Ron asked, was he thick or what.

"Yeah, you know Jayden Telyon. The girl you have labeled 'devil child.' You didn't even know her."

Remus came over and put his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I took Darren into one of the three rooms. Darren smiled at the posters and swords all hanging up.

"Yes, I'm still a freak about LOTR. Yes, Ron Weasley is my rival. Yes, Remus can calm me down… most of the time," I said as I stretched out on top of my bed.

Darren laid down next to me. I shuddered and felt his arm go around me as we sat up and I asked, "What happened to them?"

He was quiet for a long time. I saw his eyes mist over and I hugged him to comfort us both. When he spoke his voice was far awy, "We heard screaming outside. My father went out… he never came back. My mother told Jason and me to get out. She was by the front door when I heard a crash and her sream. I ran to my room and saw Jason run North. I figured he ran here then I hid in the room beyond my closet."

We were silent I remembered his parents. The nicest people you could ever meet. Jason was my age but, he still had the shaggy brown hair like his brother. We heard yells coming from outside my door. I groaned as we got up. Darren seemed to be back to the present. We opened the door to see a boy with a pistol circling around and everyone on the outside pointing their wands at the boy.

"In the name of the abyss!" I rolled my eyes and followed Darren to embrace the boy.

I smacked the boy over the head after I hugged him, "Do you know what you've been doing to us? Jason, honestly, where have you been for the last hour?"

Jason looked sheepish; "I was asleep in Darren's room. I woke up to a **not** so welcome recording. I searched for a gun and waited until it was quiet."

Darren had already taken the weapon from his little brother. I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of the others' faces, "Hello, this is a message from the present. We would love it if you would join us."

Soon everyone was awake and the introductions were made. WE were all sitting down discussing plans. I was inbetween Darren and Jason on a couch when Jason states, "Can't we just go and take back Hogwarts?"

"There's only a small problem of us being out numbered and you two muggles only seeing the ruins of the blasted place," Ron responded.

"Yes, but, Harry has his map and we have the element of surprise," I add.

"Yes, so we can get by the first hundred. Then we can have tea with the others," Ron retorts sarcastically.

"I really don't wish to finish a fight right now," I got up and walked outside.

Good thing I did too. Artemis flew down to my arm. I took the note and sat down absently stroking Artemis as I read:

_E _

_I warned you. I **told** you **not** to go back. Of course you go back. You better be alive after that fiasco. Tell me that the bros. are fine? Stupid Death Eaters heard the cracks from people apparating. It's **so** boring here! Still no word about Liz. Oh, I got Draco and Pansy to sing our song! Bwhahahahahahaha!_

_J _

"Go back to Jayden," I took the dragon pendant from my necklace and placed it in the pouch. I watched, saddly, as he flew off.

I turned and walked back into the house. Surprise, surprise a fight was being broken up. The real surprise was that was Harry and Jason.

"Did I miss something?" I looked at the others in the room. Darren was holding Jason, while the Weasel was containing Harry.

"The little scar-head wanted to lead a search party for you," Jason hissed.

"What are you Malfoy's twin? Plus, none of us hould be going out alone," Harry countered.

The room was lacking adults. They must all be asleep. I turned back to the actual occupants of the room. I laughed at Darren's expression.

"Harry, that insult is not copy righted to Draco Malfoy. Jason," to him I just rolled my eyes and he smirked, "Let's see, now why don't we all play nicely. Darren and Jason go to my room. I'm guessing the adults took the others, considering the others have multiple beds. Harrey, Ginny, Weasel and twins can stay out here."

I followed Darren and Jason into my room. Jason just sat there with the look of pure innocence.

"I would wipe that smirk off my face if I were you. Then again if you don't then I guess I don't have to show you the letter from Jayden."

It was needless to say Jason sat up straighter. Wouldn't you, if you could hear news about your girl friend? I laughed and gave them the letter. Jason looked relieved until I told him what's really happened in the world, then he looked worried. Darren raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"What did you send her?" he asked.

"Do you take me for a fool?" I sighed as I showed him the plain simple chain. He understood, afterall, he was the one who gave me the pendant.

"So, when are we going? What! You can't expect me to sit here, while she's out there!" Jason stated impatiently.

I shook my head, "I can't. I promised Remus that I wouldn't go out there without permission. He barely let me go and find your house. Of course, that's because Jayden told me not to. So, I can't go."

"What's the deal with this Remus dude?" Jason asked.

"He's the one who kept me from going on the **suicide** mission you are proposing."

"You say that like it's a good thing! She's your sister!"

"If your blinded by blood lust and your judgement is altered it's not **safe** to go on any mission. This, Remus, kept Elenza safe and for that I'm grateful and you should be too!" Darren reprimanded his brother.

Jason threw up his hands, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Nah, I don't think you mean it." I said as I threw a pillow at him.

What then happened was a two on one pillow fight. It ended with me on the floor being tickled by the two boys. Finaly they helped me up. I crossed my arms and pouted, "You would help him against **me**?"

Darren laughed as he handed me a sword, "Ah, Ela, he's kin."

I took the sword as the others grabbed one each and we snuck passed the sleeping people. We got down to the ground and we walked a little bit away. Then Jason took up his stance across from me. We fought and parried for a few minutes until I tripped him and put my sword to his throat.

"You cheated," he said.

"Pirate," I shrugged.

Darren laughed and we took are places. This mock-fight lasted a bit longer then the last one. Darren and I were a bit more evenly matched. Jason preferred the bow, or a gun. After about ten minutes I found myself backed against a tree with both my and his sword crossed against my neck. I glared at Jason to make him stop clapping, he took the hint. I turned my glare to Darren, who was smirking.

"You're lucky I like you. Otherwise it wouldn't be hard for me to make that smirk dissappear," I hissed.

"Ah, you know you love me," He laughed.

"That's the problem. Now, let me go."

He started shaking his head and tutting as Jason came over and then said together, "Magic words?"

"In your dreams?"

"Ela, pride comes before the fall. Now say that you yeild," Darren said. He made the gap smaller, I pushed further against the tree so I wouldn't get cut.

"I yield," I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Darren moved the swords away.

"You need to be quicker with your back hand slashes," Darren stated as we walked back.

Jason had stopped in front of us before he grabbed us and pulled us behind a large oak. He pressed a finger to his lips as we peeked out behind the tree. I bit my lips to hold in the cry on them. Death Eaters is what we saw.


	5. Hello Again

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP do you think I would be wasting my time writing fanfics about it?

* * *

**Hello Again**

Darren held me, whether to comfort or contain me, I don't know. We sat, hidden by trees and bushes, and waited. It must have been an hour, just to make sure. When I was sure they were gone I ran and climbed the tree. The house was thrashed! Chairs broken and sofas torn. I looked in my room as the boys checked the others. I came out and sighed in relief… no bodies.

When all three of us were out in the room we heard chuckling. There appeared Lucius, Bellatrix, Nott and Avery. Jason took out his pistol; Darren also took one out, they must have picked them up from the rooms. I took out my wand.

"Oh, look the Senon girl and two muggle brats," Avery taunted.

"I'm glad you know who I am, Avery. Now leave," I hissed.

"I don't think we will," Lucius said.

"Touch us and Voldemort won't be happy," I stated.

"What do you think we are doing here if it wasn't for the Dark Lord?" Nott laughed.

"And you shouldn't taint his name by saying it, Mudblood," Bellatrix sneered.

"I'm so scared."

"Scourgify."

I doubled over choking on soap bubbles. Man was it disgusting! I gasped out the counter curse. I wiped the bubbles and soap from my lips and spat in Lucius's face, he was the closest to me. I fell to the floor my hand going to my face where blood was coming from a cut made by his ring. Darren moved in front of me only to be laughed at.

"What do you think you are going to do? Accio guns," Both of the guns zoomed into Avery's hands.

I shook my head and stood up, "Stupefy!" and down went Nott, smirk and all.

"Expelliarmus!" Stupid wand was shot out of my hand. Cords came out of Lucius's wand to wrap around me. Jason and Darren had similar fates. I bit his, Lucius's, hand when he came to wipe blood from my cheek. This time he full on punched me and I blacked out.

When I woke up I realized we were in the dungeons at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to kill him," I groaned as I grabbed my head.

I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into them.

"I don't see any ruins, is this Hogwarts?" Jason asked trying to see into the corridor.

"Yes, it is. I wonder why you can see it?" I whispered leaning on Darren's shoulder.

"Because my Daddio is twisted and switched the spells. He thinks that a real castle is more intimidating to muggles. He also doesn't believe me when I say I'm a Hufflepuff!" A familiar voice said.

I moaned and hid my face in Darren's chest, "Tell her to go away."

Jason brushed the hair out of Jayden's eyes, "I though you were dead before they found me."

"Nah. What's on your face Ela?" Jayden asked catching sight of the dried blood, "Who did that? Come here."

I crawled over to the bars and we exchanged a hug. She unclasped my chain and slipped on the pendant and then clasped it again. I smiled faintly and winced, slightly, as she took her wand and washed my cut.

"I'll try to get you out. I have to go," She sighed, hugged Jason and left.

My only comfort was that, as far as I knew, Remus and everyone else got away. I fell asleep and woke up to loud shouts. Darren and Jason were being led out, their hands tied behind their backs. I was pulled up by my hair, which hurts. I was going to kick but I wanted to live a while longer. So I let them lead me into the Great Hall. The huge tables were gone. One table was placed where Slytherin Table used to be. Instead of the Head Table on the dais two thrones stood.

Stupid snake eyes. He really was an ugly King of the World. Said King was one of the many people I was **not** going to be bowing to. Did I mention of my own free will? I felt Avery kick me behind my knees.

"Loosen these knots and try that again, I dare you," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Avery slapped my face reopening the cut. I saw Jayden shaking her head. Then to eat on my already raw nerves, Voldemort started laughing. Then all the Death Eaters started laughing. I rested on my knees in-between Darren and Jason.

"The mudblood has spirit," Voldemort clapped. I swear you would think he was a kid at Christmas. There was no way in the abyss that I was going to become his toy.

"I wouldn't be talking about 'dirty blood'… half blood," I sneered.

"Pain has little effect on you. How about this? Crucio," Voldemort stated eyes flashing as Darren fell over twisting in agony.

"STOP!" Jason, Jayden and I all yelled.

Darren lay there gasping for breath. I glared at Voldemort but quickly lowered my eyes as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You've made your point," I whispered. Pride comes before the fall? Curse the personage who created that saying.

"So, you do learn? Good. My daughter," I bit back a laugh, "Has requested you three become her servants. Why? I do not know what she sees in the muggles." He turned to Jayden, who has remained unbelievably calm and quiet, and said, "You may have the muggles. The Senon girl I shall have serve me. No. She still has disobedience and pride written in her eyes. It is my will to break it. You may however talk amongst the four of you for tonight only."

Wow, how nice. I was dragged up to Ravenclaw Tower. Once inside I was thrown, literally, on top of Darren on the floor. Avery and Nott left.

Jayden came around untying us, "Well, that could have been worse."

I held a washcloth to my cheek, "You got my tower? So unfair."

"I wanted to get Hufflepuff's dorms but, no, everyone became suspicious of my fanatic…er-obsession that I was in about that house," Jayden rolled her eyes as Jason then hugged her.

"Well, at the least Darren and Jason are under your protection," I stated, "Oh Darren."

I came over and knelt beside him. He was a deathly pale. He was shaking and so I put my arms around him, "Stupid Cruciatus," After we gave him some hot cocoa he calmed down.

When everyone was back to normal. Jason talked about all that had happened since he met up with the others.

Darren interrupted around the part of the sword fight, "you say Jason and I will be protected. What about Ela?"

"Oh, stupid chores that he would make a house elf do. Only one problem… Yes, your temper. He wishes to 'break' you so he may only cause you pain. Though if you push to hard, Ela, he **may** come after them," Jayden said.

I rolled my eyes and went to the window, "If we get Artemis to get a message to Remus, he's seen the pouch, then we can get him to sneak to Hogsmeade and meet them."

"How are you planning to make the two 'vanish'?" Jayden questioned.

"Harry, to get me to **like** him, showed me the Marauder's Map. Honestly, like I could ever like him," The dumbfounded expressions on the boys mixed with a little anger on Darren's face was priceless. "I know how to get them into Honey duke's cellar."

"We will have to wait a while to not arouse suspicion," Jayden imputed.

"Will you take them?" I asked.

Darren seemed to come to his senses; "I am **not** leaving you here!"

"Do you think I would either after I've finally learned that you're safe?" Jason added.

"You're not used to this world," I countered.

"We'll get used to it!" Jason exasperated.

"Lets all play nicely," Jayden cut in. She waved her wand and a couch was placed on the side. Two targets were placed on the wall. She threw a bow at Jason, took one for herself, and walked to stand across from one of the targets.

I picked up a sword and stood facing Darren. After ten minutes I became aware of Jason and Jayden sitting on the couch watching us, talk about ADD.

I crossed blades with Darren, "You're going."

Darren pushed me back as he hissed, "I'm staying."

I heard Jayden say, "10 bucks saying Elenza abandons her sword first."

Jason chuckled as Darren dropped his sword and grabbed my wrists, "Looks like you owe me ten bucks."

Jayden smirked, "You won't make me pay, will you?" She then poured water on his head.

Jason yelped, "No, we're even."

Unlucky for me, that distraction enabled Darren to twist the blade from my wrist. He pushed me against the wall blocking my way with his arms. I smirked and slipped under his arm. I turned only to be tackled to the ground.

Darren smirked, "Pinned ya."

I twisted until I was on top and hissed, "That line belongs to Nala, not Simba. Staying is to dangerous for you."

He laughed and threw me across the room, "I laugh in the face of danger."

Jayden muttered, "Remember what happened after those words were spoken."

I got up and tackled Darren back to the ground, "Does it not occur to you that you can and probably will be hurt just because of me? Once I lose my temper, which I shall. You will be put under the Cruciatus again."

Darren twisted so he was back on top, "Pinned ya again and besides the curse didn't hurt that bad."

I looked at him and whispered, "You lie."

Stupid boy kissed me and then smirked, "I know but, I'm still not leaving."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

"Bravo, bravo. Good show," Jayden said. Somehow in that short time I was unaware of them acquiring popcorn.

The night passed and somehow we fell asleep in front of the fire in the Common Room.


End file.
